gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Attack (Part 4)
Summary This is part 4 of "The Attack". Plot The course of the day was slow and exhausting. I'm not sure how far we've traveled. The sun started to set, and we were still out on the barren, desert road. I then spotted a sign, it read: "Welcome to Glenmore, California". We then decided to stay here for the night. We then walked by a small hotel. Elmore was a sprawling metropolis, one that brought many tourists. That was the main concept of this particular hotel. So we decided to go on to check in. Darwin, who was by my side, was baffled of this town. When he came up with his sob story, he thought this was just a figment of his imagination. But the town was as real as can be. We approached the front counter to check in. The clerk up front was Stace's aunt. The two then went up and hugged each other. Stace was also as puzzled as she was cheerful at the moment. I was also confused. You see, when Stace was 5, her aunt moved to New York to start a new life. She needed more money, especially in economic times like this, but couldn't get that in Elmore. Even though Elmore had many jobs, they were all somewhat filled with a large population. However there were several job openings, but none of them were fit for her. So because of this, she got her house repossessed. She did have money to move, so she packed her things and moved away. As risky of a move as it was, I asked her what she was doing here. However, Stace's aunt was offended by the question. So much so that she grew sad and upset. So she baffled and fled to the utility closet where she locked herself in. We then helped ourselves to a room. Our room was on the second floor (A.K.A The Top Floor). Below you could see the tiny shacks that the civilians lived in. And in the distance, was nothing. I was puzzled by the peculiar empty background. After a long day, my stomach gave in. I started to moan by how hungry I was. We were all hungry, but food ceased to be in the building. Tyrone then volunteered to go out in search of food. I was really concerned, and before I could interfere, he was out the door. I saw him walk out into the dirt road, and he disappeared from my sight. I decided to wait by the window until his return. It was long time for which I waited. Nicole tried to convince me that Tyrone was going to be OK. But I refused to listen to her. Eventually, Nicole told me to go to bed. I ignored her. I refused to move on until Tyrone returns. Nicole started to get aggravated that I wasn't listening. But then, I saw Tyrone return with a bundle of food. However I couldn't depict what it was he was holding. In less than a minute, Tyrone entered the room with a dead cougar. I was slightly offended that what it was he brought back was that of a feline. But all I could possibly think about is eating it. Tyrone suggested we should cook it first. But before he could finish his sentence, we were already down on our knees, indulging on the cougar. We ate like savages, but Tyrone refused to eat it. I was curious why he wouldn't eat what he captured. I wanted to ask him, but my stomach was overpowering. Within minutes, we ate the entire cougar to the bone. Our stomachs were full of bliss. I then grew tired, and we all fell asleep. I then started having strange dreams. In my dream, I was on the ground, somewhere in the rain forest. I tried getting up, but something was keeping me down. I looked all around, nothing kept me chained, or glued. I then saw an armada of people running in fear. I tried getting one of them to help me up, but they wouldn't hear my yell, which to them sounded as a mere whisper. I pushed with all my might to get up, but I couldn't. Luckily, a boy approached me, and helped me up. I asked the boy what was going on, but he quickly ran away. I turned, and saw what was going on. A mushroom cloud was seen in the distance. I ran as hard as I could. But I didn't feel all that well. I was disoriented, and my stomach felt strange. And I fell down, this time I really couldn't get back up. Terrified souls were running over me, I was slowly being crushed. The mushroom cloud approached. Its tall wall of fire was destroying everything that dared to get in its way. It then approached me, and was swept by the wall. I awoke. I grew nauseous, and vomited out the window. It was still dark. But I smelled something unusual. But I interpreted it as nothing. So I went back to sleep. This dream wasn't as strange, but was somewhat based on the same concept. I was back at Elmore Jr. High. We were in Miss Simian's class. She was lecturing us with pure nonsense, when we saw I bright flash from out the window. And a loud sound at the same time. We all ran from the room except me. I pondered about what was out there, so I went to window and looked behind the shades. And it was there that I saw a mushroom cloud over the Financial District. I then knew, that I was reliving the treacherous events that took place just yesterday. I awoke again. But this time, the entire room was ablaze. There was no one in the room but me. I looked out the window, and it was there I saw the orange sky, fire, and terror that I saw only yesterday. To Be Continued Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 4 of Fanfics